


Self-Indulgence

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Sex Toys, kink meme fill, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few months, Hermann treats himself to a night where he gets to relax and do whatever he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I have sooo much other work that needs to be done, but the second I read this prompt, I had to write it. I had to. The prompt is as follows:
> 
> "Hermann leaving early (or rather on time for a change) one evening, going back to his bunk and taking care of himself, thoroughly and in a lengthy fashion. That includes everything from a hot shower to a classical music CD to using his favourite toys on himself until he can't remember his own name.
> 
> Then coming back to work the next day being his ever grumpy self, back to hearing things like how he needs to get laid and stop being so stuck up and Victorian."

On the third Wednesday of the month, every three months, Hermann puts his chalk down at precisely 1700 hours. He cleans up his side of the lab, then puts on his coat and says, “Good night, Doctor Geiszler.”

Newt looks up from his various bits of kaiju viscera and waves him off. “G’night, man.” He’s in his evening slump, when he starts finally coming down off his caffeine high and will be exhausted until he manages to procure more coffee. It’s quite convenient, because with Newton this tired, he is in no state to ask too many questions.

Hermann goes back to his room, locks the door, and sighs. He hangs up his jacket, toes off his shoes, and makes his way to the bathroom. He prays for hot water, starts the bath, and sighs with relief when he finds it is exactly the temperature he likes. As he waits for the tub to fill up, he strips out of his clothes- jacket first, then sweater, then shirt, then trousers and pants -and drops a bit of lavender body wash into the bath. It’s not enough to make any bubbles, but it gives the water a sweet aroma. Hermann hums with pleasure as he slides into the bathtub.

He lets himself just sit there and soak for a long time. He casually massages his leg- not too stiff or painful today, thankfully -but he doesn’t bother to scrub himself properly clean until he starts to prune. Then he washes every inch of himself, washes every bit of chalk dust off his skin. After that, Hermann takes a long time toweling himself dry- he even found an absurdly fluffy, soft towel for the occasion.

He doesn’t get into his pajamas quite yet. He pulls on an old white undershirt and some comfortable boxers before he makes himself a cup of tea and finds the tin of chocolate biscuits he bought for this night. He’ll have eaten them all once the night is through- _scandalously_ self-indulgent, perhaps even a waste of ration cards, but tonight is his night and his night alone. He does what he likes with not a single ounce of guilt.

Tea and biscuits prepared, Hermann takes an old book from his shelf- _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time_ , not a particularly difficult read but something he enjoys -and takes a seat on the bed. He gets about halfway through the book, and by then, it’s only eight in the evening.

Hermann considers his options. He could continue on with his night at the usual pace, or he could take extra time with his...other activities. His face flushes a bit, even though he’s alone and no one else could know. Well. There’s no harm in it.

He tidies the bed before going to his drawer. His _Drawer_ , italics and capital D absolutely required, such is its place of importance in his mind. He opens it up, moves a few shirts aside, and picks his partner and equipment for the night.

The lubricant is strawberry-flavored, according to its label. He’s never actually tasted it, but it certainly smells like strawberries, sweet and cloying and strong. The idea of flavored lubricant makes him blush a bit, because it seems rather _silly_ \- he could use anything and it would not change his evening or anyone else’s. But...it’s nice. He likes it, and that’s the point of the night. His own enjoyment.

A vibrator tonight- the largest one he owns. It’s a rather embarrassing pale purple, almost lilac, but his research showed that _this_ was exactly what he wanted, even if its color options left something to be desired.

Hermann strips and then lays down on the bed, on his back. His cock is half hard already, from anticipation alone, and it takes only a few lazy strokes to bring himself to a full erection. He pours a dollop of lubricant onto his fingers and carefully presses one into himself. Hermann inhales quietly- he doesn’t do this often enough to be truly _used_ to it. Every time is like a brand new exploration, his nerves crying out with excitement, and they only quiver more when he slips the second finger inside.

For several minutes, he does nothing but lazily fuck himself on his fingers, and that alone feels delightful. But he needs more, or else what is the point of tonight? The third finger stretches him open, and after a minute of that, yes, yes, he’s ready.

The loss of his fingers makes him feel incredibly empty, but only for a few moments. He slicks up the vibrator and slides it into himself. Even when turned off, it feels so _big_ and incredible. Hermann shivers and slides a thumb over the slit of his cock, dripping precome onto his skinny stomach. His other hand traces over the _on_ button at the base of the vibrator. Soon, soon... _now_.

He presses the button and has to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his own shouts. _Gott_ , it’s like the damn thing is filling every part of him, like he is hollow and the vibrator is going to fill up every empty hole, like a liquid filling its container’s shape.

He braces himself, taking several deep breaths, before he wraps a hand around his cock and begins to pump. He doesn’t fantasize about anyone, really- just himself, and the toys he’s wanted to own but could never bring himself to buy. The thick black cock ring- he’d hold back his release until he couldn’t take it anymore, had to come, _had_ to. The handcuffs- one hand cuffed to the headboard, so he could feel trapped but free himself when he needed to. All those toys, those objects he’d seen in stores and in pornography, things he wanted but never let himself purchase. He’d like them all, he really would.

“ _Scheiße,_ ” he gasps, and when he twists his hips just so, _oh_ , he’s done, he can’t hold back any longer. He comes in great spurts, dirtying his nice clean skin. Hermann sighs and lays on the bed, his body screaming with happiness. It takes him a few moments to remember to turn the vibrator off and pull it out.

He cleans up, then- washes the vibrator, makes sure he didn’t get any lubricant or sperm on his sheets. He takes a quick shower, just long enough to wipe the release off his skin and clean the lube out of his hole. When that’s done, Hermann puts on his pajamas and goes right to bed. He falls asleep almost instantly.

He returns to the lab early the next morning, before Newt shows up. He gets to work right away, and almost doesn’t hear Newt drag himself in at ten.

“Really, Doctor Geiszler,” Hermann tuts. “You could _at_ _least_ show up on time.”

“Aw, shut up, you stuffy prick,” Newt says, without much ire behind the words. “I was here until two in the goddamn morning, leave me alone.”

“ _Some_ sense of decorum-”

“Jesus, Hermann, you _really_ need to get laid.”

Hermann huffs indignantly, making Newt laugh. But he allows himself a private smile.


End file.
